


got me feeling so right

by geminicat



Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, this entire fic was written in a horny daze i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicat/pseuds/geminicat
Summary: Johnny quirks an eyebrow at him, smirk growing on his face. His eyes trail down Juyeon’s body, and Juyeon feels the flush spreading across his face at Johnny’s gaze.“Your dancing is really good too, you know; I don’t know how you can move your body like that,” Johnny says, stepping closer. Juyeon feels like he’s going to faint. Is he going to faint? IsThe Johnny Suh...flirting with him right now? “I can definitely see why you’re the visual.”[or: Johnny and Juyeon hook up after Weekly Idol]
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 17
Kudos: 137





	got me feeling so right

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a completely horny daze after watching ONE 8 SECOND CLIP OF JUYEON JUST. SAYING ONE SENTENCE TO JOHNNY. I'M NOT SORRY!!!!! [BUT LOOK AT HIM](https://youtu.be/t7K_Msum5eY?t=3017). juyeon having a massive crush on johnny? yeah.
> 
> also no, i literally have not even watched this full episode yet. it's just the 8 second clip. so.
> 
> not edited or beta'd because fuck it! aka sorry for the multiple mistakes that i'm sure are in this, i'll get around to fixing it eventually lol
> 
> title from [the stealer!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_e-IC0VwZM) lets get them their second win~

“Hey! You guys did really great today, the new song is awesome man,” Johnny sneaks up behind Juyeon backstage at _Weekly Idol_ , patting him on the back. Juyeon _jumps_ , body tingling where Johnny’s hand was as he turns around to face him.

“O-oh, haha, yeah, wow thank you, Johnny s-sunbaenim,” Juyeon knows his voice has pitched an octave higher than normal and he prays to fucking god no other members are looking at them right now because he _knows_ how much shit he’s going to get back at the dorms. Chanhee was already trying to hide his laughter during filming, whenever Johnny so much as _looked_ at Juyeon and Juyeon wanted to pass out.

“You were— uh, you did really well too! Both of you! I mean, you especially, were like. Really cool.” Juyeon manages to say, cringing because he can never keep his goddamn mouth shut.

Johnny quirks an eyebrow at him, smirk growing on his face. His eyes trail down Juyeon’s body, and Juyeon feels the flush spreading across his face at Johnny’s gaze.

“Your dancing is really good too, you know, I don’t know how you can move your body like that,” Johnny says, stepping closer. Juyeon feels like he’s going to faint. Is he going to faint? Is _The Johnny Suh_...flirting with him right now? “I can definitely see why you’re the visual.”

Oh my god Johnny Suh is flirting with him right now and Juyeon feels like he’s living out all of his horny fantasies. 

“Y-yeah, I mean, you too though, I saw your guys’ Kick It performances and they were uh. Really great. You looked — really good,” Juyeon eventually says. Their promotions may have missed each other by a week but he may or may not have still watched plenty of Kick It performances on his phone, hidden under his covers. And also maybe some of Johnny’s fancams, specifically when he was, you know. Shirtless. Very very shirtless and sweaty.

Okay, so maybe he’s jerked off a lot watching Johnny dance shirtless on stage, but Johnny doesn't need to know that. Johnny’s here, now, in front of him, and all signs point to Go. Juyeon is reeling. Johnny takes another step even closer, so now the tips of their shoes are touching, and Juyeon is thankful they’re back in a corner, staff paying no attention to them while they’re on break.

“Thanks, I worked really hard for that promo. Spent a lot of days in the gym,” Johnny says, lowering his voice now that they’re closer now. He wraps a hand around Juyeon’s bicep, giving it a squeeze, and Juyeon feels his knees shake. “You seem like you work out too.”

“Haaaa, yeah, I um. I like to go to the gym a lot. We could uh, maybe go together sometime?” Juyeon doesn’t know where exactly to look, Johnny’s hand hot on his arm and his gaze piercing. Honestly, he might be getting a little bit hard right now, from this alone, which is a little bit embarrassing. 

“That’d be cool,” Johnny says, casually. “Or we could do something else together.”

Juyeon’s brain is melting through his ears and he thinks he’s nodding, eagerly to Johnny’s suggestion. “I would. Yes. I would also be fine with something else.”

Johnny’s eyes go dark, as his hand trails down to Juyeon’s wrist. “Come with me?”

“R-right now?” Juyeon squeaks, but follows Johnny anyway as he starts to walk down to the hallway.

Johnny stops, looking over his shoulder. “Unless you don’t want to? That’s totally fine dude, no pressure, you can go back to your guy’s room if you need to.” Johnny lets go of his wrist and Juyeon instantly misses his touch, reaching out to grab Johnny’s hand as he pulls away.

“No! I mean, yes, I do want to. Really. Just um. Lead the way,” Juyeon says, wrapping his hand around Johnny’s own. Johnny smiles at him, sharply, and Juyeon could drop to his knees right here in the hallway. 

He follows Johnny, instead, as he leads him back to a small, empty room. He flips the light on, before locking the door behind them as Juyeon stands awkwardly against the wall. Johnny turns back to him with a predatory gaze, 

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Johnny asks, lips inches apart. Juyeon finds himself nodding furiously, before Johnny captures his mouth in a searing kiss. Juyeon has to tilt his head ever so slightly upward, Johnny cupping his neck and thumbing against his jaw. Juyeon is melting into the kiss, Johnny’s lips plush against his and tongue licking at the seam of his mouth to get him to open. He let’s Johnny ravish his mouth, his arms wrapping around Johnny’s neck to pull him closer.

“Fuck, can I blow you?” Johnny asks, panting as he pulls away a bit, eyes half-lidded. He gives Juyeon no time to respond before he’s back, licking and biting a path down Juyeon’s jawline to his neck.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Juyeon breathes out. “Yes, yes yes you can absolutely blow me, you can do whatever you want.” Johnny just gives him a sharp bite to his neck

“God, you’re so fucking hot, I’ve been thinking about sucking you off all day,” Johnny murmurs into his ear, before dropping to his knees. 

Johnny Suh is on his knees in front of him. _Johnny Suh_ is about to suck his dick. Juyeon twitches in the confines of his jeans, having been hard from pretty much from the moment Johnny kissed him.

Johnny makes quick work of his jeans, Juyeon thanking god they didn’t put him in anything leather today or that would’ve taken significantly longer. Maybe Johnny would’ve liked that though.

Juyeon hisses as cold air hits him, as Johnny pulls down his jeans and his underwear, exposing him. His cock is already flushed and dripping, curving upwards towards his stomach.

“Shit, you’re so big, I knew it,” Johnny says, almost to himself as he wraps his hand around the base. Juyeon hisses through his teeth, hands scrambling to grip Johnny’s shoulders

“Just like — try not to mess up my hair or the stylists will kill me,” Johnny directs at him, before immediately swallowing Juyeon to the base. _Johnny Suh can deep throat_ , Juyeon thinks in the back of his mind, but the rest is just white noise as his dick is surrounded by the warm, wet heat of Johnny’s mouth.

Juyeon wills himself not to come too fast, wills his dick to at least hold out so he can enjoy the feeling of Johnny blowing him as long as he can. Because Johnny is fucking _good_ at it, tongue swirling around the head whenever he pulls back, jacking the length as he pause. Every so often, he’ll take him down into his throat, nose bumping up against Juyeon’s stomach.

Johnny’s other hand comes up to fondle Juyeons balls, drawn up tight against him, and Juyeon tries his best to stifle the low groan that rips through his body. Johnny pulls off his cock, twisting his wrist around Juyeon’s shaft as he smirks up at him through his eyelashes. His lips are so, _so_ red, Juyeon wants to lick them.

“Feeling good,” Johnny asks, tongue darting out to lick Juyeons slit and collect the precome gathering there. Juyeon can see Johnny palming the bulge in his own jeans and squeezes his eyes shut, moaning.

“Feels, _fuck_ , feels so good,” he grits out, Johnny’s grip tightening just so. Juyeon bites his lip, prying one eye open to look at Johnny, still staring at him, rolling his tongue out to slap the head of Juyeon’s cock against it. “Holy _shit_ , I’m really not going to last much longer.”

Johnny hums, wrapping his lips around Juyeon again, the vibrations reverberating around Juyeons cock as it twitched in Johnny’s mouth. Johnny makes his pace slower, but no less deadly, spit dripping down his chin as he takes him deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Juyeon feels the telltale signs stirring his his stomach, feels his balls tighten in Johnnys grip, and he barely has time to dig his fingers into Johnny’s shoulder before he’s coming down Johnny’s throat, cock pulsing hard. Johnny just takes it, pulls back a little to be able to swallow down his come, not letting any of it escape his mouth. He jacks his hand, helping Juyeon through his orgasm before releasing Juyeon's cock.

Juyeon melts back into the wall, knees feeling like jelly, as Johnny wipes a hand over his mouth, wiping off the excess spit. Johnny tucks him back into his underwear, about to pull up his jeans too, but Juyeon tugging him back up to his feet before he gets a chance.

He claims his mouth again, licking inside to lap up the traces of himself on Johnny’s palate, as he un-does Johnny’s pants with shaky fingers, drawing his cock out. Johnny’s hot, and heavy in his palm as he wraps his hand around, thumb dragging along his slit and smearing his precome to help the dry slide.

“Fuck,” Johnny curses into Juyeon's mouth, voice low. His hands wrap around Juyeon’s waist, squeezing, feeling like brands even through all the fabric Juyeon has on. “Just like that, yeah.”

Juyeon speeds up his hand, twisting on the upstroke. He knows Johnny’s close when his hips start jerking upwards, cock twitching in his hands, and that’s when Juyeon drop’s down to the floor. He doesn’t slow down his hand, peering up at Johnny as he aims his cock towards his open mouth.

“Shit, fuck, I’m—” Johnny cuts himself off with a groan, as his orgasm hits him, streaks of come landing on Juyeons lips, before he wraps his mouth around the head to swallow down the rest so he doesn’t ruin his makeup. He strokes Johnny through his orgasm, giving one last lick to his head before getting back on his feet.

Johnny’s supporting himself with one hand on the wall, and looks at Juyeon through a half lidded gaze as Juyeon becomes eye level again.

“Shit, that was really fucking good,” Johnny says, gathering himself and tucking his cock back into his pants. 

“God, your mouth is incredible,” Juyeon says, dreamily, feeling completely sexed out and floaty. Johnny gives a sharp laugh, pecking Juyeons lips before giving space between their bodies. Juyeon can’t even bring himself to worry about the things he’s saying, as he pulls his own jeans back up and they both check to make sure neither of them have a hair out of place.

They’re about to leave the room, when Juyeon stops, Johnny giving him an inquisitive look.

“If you um — ever want to do. That. Again, I’d be like, super down with it,” Juyeon says, nervously, as his body and brain leave their sex riddled state. Johnny smiles at him, no trace of awkwardness found.

“Yeah, I’ll give you my number.” Johnny pulls his phone out of his pocket and next thing Juyeon knows, he has a shiny new KKT contact named “Johnny Suh~😉”

“Let me know whenever you're free. For, you know, this again, or even working out, I meant it when I offered!” Johnny says, as Juyeon just smiles dumbly between him and his phone screen.

“Sounds awesome,” he says, breathlessly, before they unlock the door, checking to make sure the coast is clear and splitting up to go to their respective break rooms.

Juyeon smiles to himself, cheering on the inside as he makes his way back to the rest of The Boyz, no doubt wondering where the hell he’s been, knowing the ruckus he’s going to cause when he lets it slip he was with Johnny.

Johnny fucking Suh, man.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kittykooks) for more fun cross group shipping!


End file.
